Another Encounter With Moe
by sr0206
Summary: Moe comes to pick on Calvin as usual, but the result isn't what Calvin expects. One shot.


Another Encounter With Moe

Disclaimer: I don't own the Calvin and Hobbes characters. Bill Watterson does.

Calvin was playing on the swings at recess with his tiger Hobbes. Calvin was enjoying himself when he noticed Moe heading his direction. "Uh, oh," he said. "Here comes Moe the bully."

Moe stopped in front of Calvin. Calvin scuffed his feet on the sand below him to stop. "What do you want?" said Calvin bravely.

"Watch your mouth, Twinky," said Moe. "I want that teddy of yours."

"The last time I showed you my _tiger_, you didn't want anything to do with him."

"Well, I want him now, Twinky." He pushed Calvin off the swing and snatched Hobbes away.

Calvin sat up and chased after Moe. Moe was running ahead very fast, looking back at Calvin and sticking his tongue out.

"Gobble him up, Hobbes!" said Calvin. "Gobble him up!"

"Sorry," said Hobbes. "I'm on a diet."

"Grr, stupid Hobbes," muttered Calvin.

Moe kept looking back at Calvin to mock him, and didn't notice a rock in front of him. Suddenly, Moe tripped over the rock and fell face-first, dropping Hobbes.

Calvin gasped happily and ran over to retrieve Hobbes. "I can't believe it! Moe has been defeated, and I didn't have to lift a finger." He picked Hobbes up and hugged him.

Moe sat up. He noticed a bloody gash on his left elbow. He started to weep, and then howl.

Calvin looked back at Moe. He smirked and said, "He brought that on himself." He was about to return to the swings when he said, "But, how come I don't feel good about his pain?"

"It's called sympathy. I think you know what you have to do," said Hobbes.

"You're not saying that I have to help him. Why should I help a jerk like him?"

"If you were in his shoes, you'd want someone to lend you a hand."

He looked at Moe again. "I guess you're right."

He ran over to Moe. Moe was still howling and crying. "Moe," he said gently.

Moe's loud cries kept him from hearing Calvin. "Moe!" he said sharply.

Moe stopped howling and looked at Calvin, still weeping. "Look, I know you don't like me, but I'm here to help you. I know it hurts, but you can make it easier if you calm down. Here, I'll take you to the nurse." He held out his hand.

Moe looked at Calvin's hand hesitantly and took it. Calvin helped him up and lead him to the nurse's office. Calvin and Moe stepped in. "Excuse me, nurse. I brought a student here because he got injured during recess."

The nurse examined Moe's wound. "Oh, that looks pretty bad, but I can fix that right up." She turned to Calvin. "It's so nice of you to do something like that."

The bell rang. "Well, I have to get back to class," said Calvin. Calvin and Moe looked at each other for a second before Calvin left.

* * *

Calvin and his family were at a pizzeria for dinner. "Sure beats washing dishes, doesn't it Mom?" said Calvin.

"I guess," she said. "But this is the third time this week we went out for pizza."

"And it's murder on my wallet," said Calvin's dad.

"Hey, relax, it's Friday," said Calvin.

Calvin's parents rolled their eyes and began to eat.

"So, how was school?" said Calvin's mom.

"Oh, it was okay. I took Moe to the nurse today."

Calvin's parents looked at him in shock.

"Isn't he the kid that picks on you a lot?" said Calvin's dad.

"Yeah, but he got hurt trying to steal Hobbes from me. He tripped and scraped his elbow. I didn't want to do it at first, but I helped him because I would want someone to help me."

"That was very kind of you, Calvin," said Calvin's mom.

"But one thing still baffles me. I don't know why he picks on me all the time. I haven't done anything to him."

Suddenly, Moe entered the pizzeria and ordered a slice to go. Calvin gasped. "That's Moe!"

Calvin's parents turned to look at Moe. "Why would his parents let him go to a restaurant by himself?" said Calvin's dad.

"I think that's why he picks on you Calvin," said Calvin's mom. "His parents don't seem to care what he does or where he goes. He's not given any boundaries so his parents let him do what he wants."

_I never thought about that_, thought Calvin. _I may get in trouble a lot, but my parents care about what I do, even if they're annoying sometimes. I actually feel sorry for him. I'm glad to have loving parents._

After getting his pizza slice, Moe looked at Calvin, and to Calvin's surprise, waved at him and smiled a little. Calvin noticed a huge bandage on Moe's injury. Calvin nodded at Moe before Moe left.

The End


End file.
